The Deceit
by AprilFirst
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto. It's written from the perspective of Sasuke and starts from Sasuke's one sided love to Naruto. He uses Sakura to get near him.


"Sakura chan. I definitely reached higher than Sasuke!"

The bright blond head moved restlessly as he talked to the pink haired girl next to him.

"What are you saying? There's no way Sasuke kun would lose to you."

The pink haired girl responded coldly.

"Isn't that right Sasuke kun?"

The girl blushed as she looked this way.

_Geez you're so annoying. Stop walking beside Naruto._

"Of course. There's no way I'd lose to a dobe."

I answered calmly.

Naruto looked back towards me with his lips puckered up. The more Sakura gave attention to me, the more he seemed to be annoyed.

"hmmp! I'm going to surpass Sasuke soon enough! Sakura chan just wait and see. I'll be way stronger than stupid Sasuke!"

Naruto continued to seek her attention as he smiled widely towards her.

_Why do you look at Sakura that way? What is so good about her, Naruto?  
_

The more I looked at the two figures walking side by side, the more distant Naruto seemed.

I stared Naruto's back that I had become so used to.

sigh

When I got home, I threw my backpack on the floor and crashed on the bed. The lust that had been suppressed for the entire day started to spurt up from inside my body. My body became hot with the desires towards Naruto.

But Naruto's smile was a sanctuary that could not be dirtied. Though he never smiled at me, he still challenged me during missions. That brief interaction is what I treasured the most and every time he laughed, though it was for someone else, my heart would skip a beat. Just the thought of hurting Naruto and losing his smile made my chest pain.

But as each day passed by, my desires grew. I was at my limit. I wanted to touch Naruto, embrace him, and make him mine.

Every night, my head would be filled with indecent thoughts as I devoured Naruto in my dreams.

And yet, every morning, I would come to a realization that I could never have Naruto.  
He would never want me. All I could do was to stare at Naruto's back and pray for his smile to look towards me even for a brief moment.

_Naruto…, want me. Reach your hands out to me, and I would grab it in an instant. I would cherish you until I die, and never let your smile fade._

_If only I was a girl. I wish I was Sakura…Then I could have you all for myself…_

The soundless prayers echoed in my head as I stared at the empty room.

Then I felt a sudden idea emerging in my head. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't resist it.

I made a seal.

"Transformation technique."

Poof!

I transformed into Sakura. I looked into the mirror. A pink haired girl was staring back at me.

_No. I shouldn't do this. Don't I have any pride? If anyone finds out, I would be mocked forever and Naruto would definitely detest me._

But I knew I longed for Naruto with all of my heart. If there was anyway I could be near him even for a short time, I would do whatever I could.

_Just for one night. Just one night and I'll be satisfied._

I told myself as I confronted Naruto's front door. I pressed the doorbell with my trembling finger.

The door opened and Naruto peeked through the gap. As he realized Sakura's presence, he blushed and started panicking.

"Sa, Sakura chan? Wh-what are you doing here at this time? Could it be that you're confessing your love to me?"

He added with a mischievous smile. I felt like melting.

_Naruto. Your smile's beautiful! Ah, I feel like hugging you._

"Sakura chan?"

Naruto seemed to be confused, since Sakura did not throw a punch at him.

"C-can I come in, Naruto?"

I asked with all my might.

Naruto looked surprised but immediately let me in. He seemed to be unsure about these sudden events but was very gentle nevertheless and his smile never faded.

"Have some water Sakura chan."

He smiled warmly as he placed a cup in front of me. I could feel my heart beating very fast.

I thought I knew how Naruto smiled, but to have that smile directed towards myself was an entirely different experience. I dazed as I stared at Naruto's face.

"Uh, Sakura chan, is there something on my face?"

Naruto asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh no."

I answered immediately.

"Sakura chan, are you sure you are alright? You seem strange."

I nervously played with my hands.

"Uh, Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"I was training and got tired. I came here because I noticed your house was the closest. Let me rest for a bit."

"What? That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Sakura chan…."

Naruto seemed disappointed.

_I'm sorry Naruto. I'm not Sakura. I just wanted to get your attention for one night._

"If you don't want me here, then should I leave?"

I said angrily.

"Waa, no way! Please stay, I would love it if you would stay!"

Naruto answered desperately.

My chest felt a sharp pain but I decided to make the most out of the situation.

"Then I'll stay."

"Great! Hey Sakura chan, you know tomorrow, we have a mission at the beach right? I have been practicing walking on water. I bet I'll finish the mission in 5 minutes. Sasuke won't be able to do a thing. Hehe."

Naruto started the usual talk.

_Geez, this guy really hates me._

"Like hell you'd beat me. I bet you'll get in trouble like usual and I'll have to save your ass again."

I answered in an irritated tone.

Naruto looked at me surprised.

"Sa-sakura chan?"

_Oh shit, I was Sakura right now._

"I-is what Sasuke kun would say if he heard you right now."

"Geez, no fair! Sakura chan is always on stupid Sasuke's side. What's so good about him, anyway? I'm waaaaay better than him!"

_Naruto…_

"Do you hate Sasuke kun?"

I couldn't help but ask and the moment I did I regretted it. How could I ask such an obvious question when I know I'll only be hurt.

"Yup, I haaate Sasuke! He's always in a bad mood and he's such a poser. Sakura chan, you should definitely choose me!"

"Oh, really…"

I couldn't think of the words to say back to him. I was starting to regret coming to Naruto's house.

"I think I'll go home now…"

"Huh, already? Sakura chan, how about staying for dinner?"

Naruto hurriedly asked while holding a bowl of instant ramen cup noodles.

"Hey, is that your dinner?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"Tsk. I'll make something for dinner. You've got to eat something healthier."

"W-what? No it's ok. I like ramen."

"It's not about what you like or don't like, you dob…, I mean idiot!"

I furiously stomped into the kitchen and started preparing some simple dishes.

Naruto seemed surprised but didn't seem to object. He stared as I started cutting the vegetables.

"If you aren't doing anything, help me cut the vegetables."

"Huh? Y-yeah!"

Naruto obediently listened to my directions. From then on, the atmosphere stayed pleasant.

Naruto didn't say anything, but I knew he was happy. I could tell that no one came to his messy house. Everyday, he would probably sit in front of the lonesome table and eat alone.

We chatted about ordinary things and even though the dinner consisted of vegetables that Naruto didn't like, he ate it without a trace of repulsion.

"Sakura chan, your cooking is delicious! Hehe."

The moment Naruto showed me that smile, I knew I could never go back. My heart was taken by him, and I knew that I would long for him for the rest of my life.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark."

"I'll be fine. I'm a shinobi aren't I?"

"But still, you're a girl…"

"Naruto, you do remember what I said to you, don't you?"

"Y-yeah. I won't say a thing about you visiting me tonight to anyone. You don't want Sasuke to know right?"

"Yeah, you are not to talk about this to me either."

"Right…I promise I won't do anything to make you sad Sakura chan!"

Naruto smiled a little painfully.

_I'm sorry Naruto._

As a last momentum, I hugged Naruto. Naruto was taken aback but I did not care.

"Sa, Sakura chan…"

As I heard Naruto's heated whispers of another person's name in my ear, I buried myself to him and felt his warmth and drowned into his scent.


End file.
